thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Assassin
"Live and kill without leaving a trace, that Is the best way" -Unknown. The Assassin was an only child, born to a mother and farther who worked a small farm in the outskirts of the city of tun, and life could not be better, that is until one fateful day. It seemed to be a morning just like any other, the family, gathered around the table to eat breakfast and to talk of the events that would be going on during the day, when suddenly the door was kicked open and two guards walked in swords drawn pointing them at the family the captain of the guard walked in very proudly and declared "Hand over your child to us for the glory of the monarchy" Unwilling to hand over her only child, the family attempted to flee holding the child closely, but the attempt was unsuccessful and she and her husband were slain in front of their poor child They ere then dragged to the castle, and forced them to serve the king and queen in whatever way they wanted and if they were deemed to be doing an unsatisfactory job or not working fast enough they were subjected to vile punishments such as starvation beatings and sometimes full blown torture, just like the other slaves, tired of being abused and mistreated by their new "Owner" and tormented by memories of watching both mother and father murdered right before their eyes, they knew they had to escape. It took six long years of planning, preparation, practice of the art of stealth and slight of hand and careful study of the watch guard schedules, but the assassin believed they had their way out! They waited until the midnight shift change and when the guard turned to walk away the assassin pick pocketed a dagger and the key off of the guard without alerting the guard at all, and quietly opened the cage door and proceeded to walk unnoticed through the shadows of the castle hiding behind pillars and climbing up on ledges with uncanny dexterity, almost as if it was a natural talent... the exit point was almost in sight but a need for revenge got the better of the assassin, and the assassin made their way up towards the royal bed chamber where they planned to slit the throat of the evil sorceress in her sleep, just like they had dreamed to for six long years alas they were caught just before they could enter the room and had to flee immediately, crossbow bolts flew past the assassin as they ran and jumped out of a window and plummeted towards the ground and in a miraculous stroke of luck they landed in a pile of hay and quickly ran away as fast as they could hiding from guards and of course the captain of the guard. Vowing to return and kill those who had taken their life away from them the assassin slipped past the guards with ease and ran into the forests never to be seen in that city again. The assassin arrived in a small, shady town after days of running away, and decided they really needed to eat, realising they had not a singe copper piece to their name they came to the conclusion that they would rob someone. So they hid in the shadows and waited for the next person to walk past and not five minutes later a man walked past and the assassin lept out from the shadows and attempted to stab the man but the man turned and smacked the dagger out of the assassins hand disarming them and slammed them against the wall by the throat. "Nice try" he smirked "But your form is all wrong, plus you were not going to kill me if you stabbed me there, classic rookie mistake, now before I show you how someone really kills, tell me who you are" "My name is not of my importance just let me go" The assassin hissed whilst struggling for air "As you wish" he said as he released his grip and let the assassin slam to the floor, he then offered his hand to which the assassin reluctantly took it and stood up "Let me buy you a drink and some food, you look like you need it" He insisted as he proceeded to walk away "Why would you wish to help me" they shouted confused and surprised but the mysterious man kept on walking, and with hesitation they walked after him into the local tavern The man walked up the the bar and ordered a meal and a drink for the new friend he just made but and they went and sat way in the back away from all the other people to talk. "What brings you here then" the man inquired The assassin paused, can I trust this person? How do I know that they are not looking for me to send me back to the city to be executed? "You know a face tells a thousand tales" The man began to lecture "For instance I can tell you are panicked and in trouble and wondering weather or not you can trust me, but don't worry you can, I am on the run too" "How did you know that" their words bringing the entire tavern to a brief halt before everyone went back to the merriment. "When you have been doing what I do for long enough you learn to size people up and read them like books" he continued "You could say I am very well known amongst people who wish to have people... taken care of should we say" "You're... a killer" the assassin seeming to perk up "Do you think you could... take contract for me" They asked desperately believing they had found the ultimate tool for revenge. "I have an even better idea, why don't you come and train with me and learn the tricks of the trade" The man proposed with one arm extended gesturing a handshake "It would be my pleasure" The assassin smiled as they extend their arm shaking hands with their new partner. The next year the two trained together in the arts of stealth deception forgery poisons disguise and thievery. The assassin realised they seemed to have a natural talent for this kind of thing practising disguises and pick pocketing on the towns people and practised killing on... well people, the assassin cared not for other people anymore just them self and their dear friend. The two then went into bushiness together in a base of operations located in a secret room in the basement of the tavern they got acquainted (Paying the barman for the use of the space of course) Taking secret low end contracts not quite the killing of kings and nobles but it was a comfortable living and all seemed right with the world, until the assassins mentor and friend was ambushed on the way back from a contract and was publicly executed as a spectacle that would demonstrate that no one was above the law and to send a warning to the assassin that they will find them just like they found their dear friend, the assassin watched in horror as they watched their friend and mentor die right before them. Pained with the lost of another loved one they closed them self off, taking contracts solo was their only form of interaction with the outside world. The assassin grew selfish,greedy and arrogant, kinship was not something they believed in anymore All they knew was money and murder, and that's all they wanted, they took up thievery as well as assassinations for a living and became very renown amongst other criminal syndicates, usually stepping on other criminals toes but they didn't care they just wanted money, Eventually the assassins base of operations was found and guards soon swarmed the place but the assassin was too quick for them grabbing their trusty bow and killing them all with ease in a matter of seconds, grabbing their daggers and various other essentials the assassin fled into the wilderness, once again. however this time the assassin was not prepared for what was to come. The assassin was ambushed by spiders and their chitine leaders, there were too many to fight off and the assassin was paralysed and the next thing they knew they woke up in a weird room surrounded by others who had endured the same fate, but luckily a group of adventures Jon Xi, Banar Stonehand, Habbuk McWater, Cindar Darkstorm, and Cassandra, passed through and helped the assassin and asked for the assassins help, the assassin obliged but at a cost of some of the payment they would be receiving, To which they agreed. After helping free the prisoners in the room where the fight with a priestess of loth and various other adversaries the party felt like they could use the assassins various skills to help strengthen the party and thus the assassin had a place once again even though they do not trust the party and its members they do believe that they will prove beneficial for collecting the spoils of the world. character sheet Name: Unknown. Race: Human. Class: rouge. Level: 6. Background: '''charlatan '''Alignment: CN Personality traits Ideals: Bonds: flaws: Strength: 10 Dexterity: 16 Constitution: 12 Intelligence: 10 wisdom: 10 Charisma: 13 AC: 16 Initiative: +8. Speed: 30ft. Proficiency: +3 Maximum hit points: 51 hit dice: D8 Saves: Str: +0 Dex: +6 Con: +1 Int: +3 Wis:+0 Cha: +1 Skills Acrobatics* +6 Deception* +7 Intimidation* +4 Perception* +6 Persuasion* +7 Sleight of hand* +6 Stealth +9 proficiencies Disguise kit Forgery kit Poisoners kit Thieves tools Simple weapons Short swords long swords Hand crossbows Light armour Languages: Common and eleven Attacks: Short-bow +1: Attack bonus = 7 1d6+4 Rapier: '''Attack bonus +6 = 1d6 +3 (If I ever have to fight up close) '''Method of combat: roll highest initiative - Assassinate (Advantage on attack roll) - Critical + Sneak attack = 8d6 + 4 Max damage = 52 Feats: Alert =Plus 5 to initiative, myself or party can't be surprised whilst I am conscious Sharpshooter: you may take a minus five to hit when you make a ranged attack when you do you add +10 to damage Equipment: Disguise kit, poisoners kit, Thieves tools (With a lock pick hidden on the person at all times), Fine clothes, 95 arrows, 17 +1 arrows, burglars pack, 2 +1 daggers, 450gp 50Sp 83Cp, 2 potions of invisibility Magical Items: Boots of eleven kind: While you wear these boots, your steps make no sound, regardless of the surface you are moving across. You also have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks that rely on moving silently. Cloak of eleven kind: While you wear this cloak with its hood up, Wisdom (Perception) checks made to see you have disadvantage. and you have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made to hide, as the cloak's colour shifts to camouflage you. Pulling the hood up or down requires an action. Gloves of Visible Surfaces: This pair of dark silk gloves seems transparent even when being worn by any hand. The wearer of the gloves can place his or her hands on a solid surface, and turn their side of it as transparent as glass; however, the other side of the surface remains as it is without any effect. The size of the affected area can vary 1 by 1 foot square to 5 by 5 feet as chosen by the user of the item. The effects of the gloves last till you remove your hands from the surface. The spell can see through most barriers, but it is blocked by 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt. Category:Characters